Falling to Peices
by IhUgGeDaBeAr
Summary: Lots of Anime's in one:4 girls; one life; two worlds. Their names are Mizuki, Kazuki, Yukimaru, and Rei. Mizuki age 13, Rei age 12, Yukimaru and Kazuki ages 16. Can these girls save the Anime World?
1. Chapter 1

**I looked blankly at the room surrounding me... **

**Chapter 1.**

**Even though my clock had told me it was midnight I didn't want to believe it. I looked around my room. It was scattered with all types of anime books, anime movies, and worse yet the figures. I had characters from Fruits Basket, Death Note, Naruto, Inyuyash, One piece and so forth. My bed contained a quilt that was a multitude of colors of ever kind and big black letters that said "Anime! We Salute you!" across the middle of it. My pillow had Sasuke on one side, Naruto on the other. Posters were put in every inch of my walls. I mostly had Death Note (because there more cheaper than Naruto.) I had about four things of Naruto posters (mostly with Gaara on them). And here's the catch. I am a cosplayer! I usually cosplay as Naruto. My face is more circular like a guys would be. And when I style my wig, put on whiskers, and my outfit I look like a Anime freak who just walked outta a page of Naruto Shippuden. My friends think I am weird (Besides my friends Kazuki, Yukimaru, and Rei.) but I don't care. Oh I am so poorly impolite, my name is Mizuki. I finally laid down to the sound of the themes for all my anime songs I have on my mp3 player from Sanza (its the black one that's fat and chubby :) and it had 1,208 songs on it.)**

**I woke up, blinded by the rays of the sun that was seeping into the window that was in the far corner of my poster covered room. I looked around and noticed something. All my anime books were opened as if someone opened them and it wasn't me. I looked around pulling my Sasuke pillow covering me. I was a quiet girl who always kept to herself when it came to strangers but if you met me and we stayed friends for like a month (and so on) you wouldn't think I was such a quiet, innocent little 13 year old. I stared wide eyed looking at every inch of my room. In a small scared voice I squeaked out a "...Hello?" No answer. Just as I suspected. I inched my way to the side of my bed and jumped off slowly making my way for the door. I went to grab for the door knob, two hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me backwards. I tripped and fell into a chair. I pulled in some air about to scream and when I noticed the faces of my captors. It was Kyo and Yuki from Fruits basket. I looked at them with big eyes and mouth dropped open.**

**"You need to come with us, girl. We have been having some trouble in the world you know as "anime" and what we know as our home." Said Kyo staring down on me. I tried to speak but it only came out in a small squeak of jibber-ish. Yuki turned to Kyo.**

**"You dumb, cat. Don't you know how to talk to a kid?" He glared at him with his purple eyes. Kyo's orange eyes glared right back at him.**

**"Well you try it when you just woke up from a cat nap!" He screamed. I opened my mouth. Tears streamed down my face.**

**"P-Please don't fight.." I squeaked. Both looked at me. Yuki noticed I was crying and quickly bended down, wiping my face. I blushed and looked away. He was adorable and well he wasn't my age at all. I couldn't love someone older than me. But I adored him.**

**"I'm sorry, kid." Yuki answered with a smile. "May I ask you're name?"**

**"Mizuki." I answered simply. I looked back at Kyo who had his back turned to us then back to Yuki. "And you're Yuki and thats Kyo." Yuki looked surprised. **

**"You know us? How?" He asked. I giggled absently. Kyo also looked interested at my answer.**

**"The book." I said. He gave a whatever and walked to a shadow in the room. He talked quietly. Some thing or someone laughed. I pricked up. Someone else was here. and to top all that off I heard my friends. I heard them,alright. They came through the door. The people I had a slumber party with the biggest anime freaks of all... ****Kazuki, Yukimaru, and Rei. Rei rubbed her eyes and looked at Yuki.**

**"Wow. I must be dreaming. Yuki is standing here and look Kyo's over there." She pointed out Kyo in the corner of the shadow corner. Yukimaru jumped up and down.**

**"Oh my! Oh my!" She screeched. Kazuki on the other hand was quite into going over to Kyo to see who he was talking to. Then she jumped back and ran behind the chair. Yuki turned to go and see what it was.**

**"Oh..my..gosh." She whispered in my ear all excited and what not. "Do you know who Kyo's talking to?" I shook my head. Who? Then he out of all the characters of anime he had to come out, he was the one to make an appearance. My heart felt like it was going to control me if I didn't move. There stood the tall one,the one with red spiked hair, the one who I had a few posters of, the one of the Sand. Gaara. I let a small eep. He looked bored.**

**"Them?" He asked. "What a pain. Children actually asked to save our world. Yuki, What an insult."**

**"Sorry Kazekage, but children like these know how to save our world. They have an open mind. They might even stop whats in the future for us." Kazuki jumped out from behind my chair. She held out her chest as to say "I am in charge here! I am the oldest!" Gaara looked at her with his eyes that seemed like he wore to much eye liner but it was just the fact he was tired of the killings, the jinjurki sealed away inside him, and worse yet, people actually making him think he was an actual monster.**

**"So we have been asked to help you're world? What world? You people are just made up cuties in a about us?" Kazuki asked in a tall strong voice. She isn't preppy one bit but she isn't both either. Shes normal (or if you were to say normal you'd think I was the crazy one; no seriously). She has black hair that drops to her shoulders, brown eyes, and the one thing about her she always wears her favorite bracelets on her opposite arms. Gaara glared at her. He was just two years older than her (consisting today was his 18th birthday). Yuki as well looked at her surprised. Kyo sighed an annoyed sigh.**

**"See what I mean..." He said under his breath. He walked away, disappeared into the shadow of the weird wall. Ignoring everyone in the room, Yukimaru ran after them. She was in love with Kyo ever since Fruits Basket came out. Being the same age as Kuzuki (16) was easy for her. Kyo had the disguise of a 17 year old boy, was just what Yukimaru had waited for. He had such an attitude it was scary to me. But Yukimaru adored his anger (since she related to the cat in a way). Kuzuki pushed past Gaara and Yuki, seriously pushing, running after Yukimaru. Rei stood in the door way scared out of her mind. Gaara turned around and went after them all. Yuki, Rei, and myself were still in the room. Yuki glanced at me and then looked at Yuki.**

**"Hello there." He said with a smile. Rei wailed. She doesn't like him that much. She hated the mouse, cat, and the boar. She only loved the dog. But she never learned his human name (Shigure). "Oh please, please don't cry! I didn't mean it!" He looked at me with worry on his face. I stiffened. I didn't know why I was acting like an idiot. "Why is she wailing? How can I make her stop?"**

**"You cannot." I answered. He looked back at her. He looked at the door and turned around and ran to the shadow. My mom came in and pulled Rei into a hug. **

**"Is everything okay?" She asked.**

**"I-Is the rat gone, Mizuki?" She sobbed.**

**"Yeah." I answered. **

**"A rat?" Mom asked. We both nodded. "I have to set up more traps. Stay away from the floor when I do." She left and Yuki came in again. I got up and walked over to Rei. I pulled her into a hug and looked at Yuki. **

**"Miss. Mizuki?" He asked. I put my face into Rei's head and blushed. _He called me . Oh my! _" are you alright?"**

**"Fine." I answered. **

**"Well may we go now?" Yuki asked. I looked back up and at him. Rei nodded and so did I. We followed him into a world of things people would never think possible but it didn't last long when I seen Yukimaru yelling at Light from Death Note.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I'm Mizuki (Ashley) and I wanted to say this in the first chapter but I don't own any of the characters besides my made up characters Yukimaru, Kazuki, Rei, and Mizuki. I don't any of the anime's either (sadly everyone is so lucky :( )**

**On to the story my SLAVES!**

**Chapter 2.**

_**"Well may we go now?" Yuki asked. I looked back up and at him. Rei nodded and so did I. We followed him into a world of things people would never think possible but it didn't last long when I seen Yukimaru yelling at Light from Death Note.**_

**"You're Kira! You killed L! I hate you! Everyone does!" She was furious. Her hands were fists, her mouth was all crunched up, her eye brows were pulled down, and her body language was not all welcoming. Light stood there arms crossed looking down on the distressed teenager.**

**"I did not. I could never kill him if I tried. Kira is the person we are searching." He said simply. He moved away from her to stand next to (some how visible Ryuk). Mizuki walked up to him, looking directly into his eyes. He looked at her back wide eyed.**

**"Shinigami." She said and pointed to him. Light glared at her. "Light you have the death note with you, right? May I see it?" She turned her attention towards Light. Gaara, Yuki, and Kyo looked at him as well.**

**"Death Note?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Death Note's aren't real; whatever they are."Out of the blue came a certain someone with the features of somewhat like a ghost.**

**"Light." He spoke up. " I do believe that this child is right. The Death Note is in fact real. But how would she know who is Kira. And what are these people doing here?" He was hunched over his normal way, bare foot, and had his thumb in his mouth.**

**"OH MY GOD! ITS L!" Yukimaru screamed. She ran over to him and hugged him. L seemed surprised and tried to back off.**

**"Please let go of me. I'd rather you not touch me." He said. She backed away. Her smile faded and she sat on the ground striking a Inuyasha ( Sorry I spelt it wrong in the first chapter.) pose. "Now Light. She did say Shinigami right? Does that mean she can see something I cannot?"**

**"Light, don't tell him anything. Go ahead and run." Ryuk said, unaware of the girl who blown his cover was gawking at him. "Not much of a threat just kill them all." Light shook his head for Ryuk. Not for L, he did this so he could say I was giving up.**

**"KYO!" Kazuki screamed. Everyone turned their attention to her. Mizuki seen she had transformed into a cat/human character. She wore a black skirt that went above her knee's but not the way a preppy girl would trying to show what they got, a black tank that matched, in her hair were black kitty ears, and her eyes were like a kitties, yellow but they were normal shaped like a human. Kyo gawked at her. _Forget Tohoru. _He thought but didn't show it on the outside.**

**"Disgusting." He said. "You look like a freak."**

**"Hey Kyo that's not nice to say! That's mean! What if Akito caught you saying that?" Said a boyish/girlish voice from Fruits Baskets. Everyone looked at the little blond kid who was standing next to a tree with his hands on his hips.**

**"OH! NOT THE D*** BRAT!" Kyo said. He glared at Momiji. Momiji stuck his tongue out.**

**"Don't swear at him Kyo its not nice." Kazuki said. Kyo looked at her. _So cute. I can't resist, but Tohoru..._**

**"Hey! Whats going on here? People we have a world to save!" Said a familiar ninja jumping out of the tree's.**

**"Naruto!" The four girls screamed. Yukimaru glomped him. He stared at her with soft eyes. _Heh it would happen some day and I knew it would today!_**

**"Naruto-kun!" Yukimaru said. She jumped away from him, taking a rock lee pose. "Ready to fight along side you my friend." The blond ninja looked at her with a smile.**

**"Okay." He said. He looked at everyone and then to Gaara. "Gaara? Why is it that on you're birthday the creeper bad guys have to gang up on all of us?"**

**"I dunno." Gaara replied. Mizuki remembered Light.**

**"Speaking about creeper bad guys, wheres Light?"**

**"I don't care where that BACK STABBING, LIEING, LITTLE CREEPSTER IS!" Yukimaru screamed.**

**"Heh Heh, Believe it." Naruto laughed. Yukimaru laughed too. Mizuki looked around and noticed Yuki leaning against a tree. She walked over to him and sat down next to the tree.**

**"Hmm? Is something the matter, Miss. Mizuki?" He asked, looking down at her head. She tried to hold back a blush.**

**"I was going to ask you that. " She answered with a small smile. He looked up at the sky. She looked at him. His purple hair swayed in the wind.**

**"I am just thinking of someone." He answered. Tohoru obviously. Yuki looked down and noticed Mizuki looking at him. He smiled. _His eyes are so wonderful_. She smiled back.**

**"Well, Well what do we have here?" A very familiar tone asked. Without looking, Mizuki knew it from somewhere.**

**"OH MY FRENCH TOAST!" Yukimaru screamed on top of her lungs. "IT'S...IT'S...IT'S...!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Mizuki won't be talking much or any of us so here is chapter 3, BTW, this is Yukimaru (Sandra)**

**Chapter 3.**

**_"OH MY FRENCH TOAST!" Yukimaru screamed on top of her lungs. "IT'S...IT'S...IT'S...!"_**

**The man smiled his smile as if it were his master. He was in his butler suit. His black hair was spiked as usual. He came out fixing his gloves. He smiled a bigger smile and looked behind him.**

**"Come on, bo-chan," Sebastian said. "They won't get you I promise."**

**"Don't talk to me like that. You sound stupid and foolish." Said Ciel coming from behind him. He was wearing a poor boys outfit that was a faded tan color. He looked at three girls (Kazuki, Yukimaru, and Rei) who were gawking at him. He didn't like it one bit. He clenched his teeth and glared at them. "Stop looking at me like that you stupid girls!" He looked at Yuki who was kneeling on the ground, talking to a girl who had long dirty blond hair, a blue sparkly dress on, and when she looked at him he blushed. He remembered looking at Lizzy. He winced and Sebastian looked down at him.**

**"Whats wrong, young master?" He asked. Ciel wiped at his forehead. Then he cleared his throat and looked at Sebastian who was smiling. He knew what had happened. **

**"Nothing. I just got... a chill." Ciel said, walking to where Yuki was. He looked down at the pretty girl and then to Yuki. "Whats going on here?"**

**"Our world is dieing, these girls from another world has come to help us." Yuki pointed to the girl sitting down, the cat like one, the one dressed like a ninja, and one who was just dressed up like a lonely little kid. She had pig tails that were brown, some big chibi brown eyes, and a dress that was brown with a faded pink bow on it. Ciel didn't much care for that one, just the one sitting down.**

**"Whats their names?" Ciel asked. He quickly added. "So I know how to properly talk to them... I mean address them." Yuki smiled.**

**"The one thats dressed as a Ninja, Yukimaru. The one thats part cat, Kazuki. The one in brown, Rei. And the one sitting right next to me is-"**

**"My name is Mizuki." She answered not looking at Ciel or Yuki. Ciel realized her name meant "moon." He had always wanted to know someone who's name meant "moon" he could actually get to know (besides Lizzy) He smiled down on Mizuki who had no emotion in her face looking up at him and knelled down in front of her. Yukimaru watched this in awe.**

**"Kazuki." She whispered. Kazuki looked at her and then to Ciel and Mizuki.**

**"Oh my!" She blurted out. Naruto looked at the girls. **

**"Have you met my team?" He asked the girls hushed him and he got angry. _Never mind! She doesn't like me!_ Sebastian came up behind the girls.**

**"You two are spying on my master and the girl." He said. Yukimaru turned and blushed.**

**"Umm... sorta it's just... wow. You're Sebastian Michaelis... Can I have a hug?" She accidentally asked. She and Kazuki covered her mouth up. But Sebastian smiled and and bent down to her size and pulled her into a hug. Her face turned a shade of red that you would think she was choking. **

**"I am one hell of a butler." He murmured in her ear and pushed her away. **

**"Y..You said the line... that line...you're famous line." Yukimaru squeaked. Sebastian smiled. He fixed his glove and Kazuki her shoulder and Yukimaru let out a nervously, happy laugh. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and looked at his master and Mizuki.  
**

**"Now if you excuse me-" He straightened himself and straightened his jacket. "- I have to go ask my master for orders." He walked away slowly towards Ciel and Mizuki. Yukimaru forgot how to breathe and fell into Kazuki who had cat like reflexes (haha I made a funny! So wheres My Bunny? Momiji?) and caught her. Momiji came running over (haha convenient enough?).**

**"Nyaaa! What happened to her? Why is she so red? Is she choking?" Momiji overflowed Kazuki with questions. She let out an annoyed sigh and glared up at him.  
**

**"I-I am fine." Yukimaru spoke quietly, looking up at the sky.**

**"Hey Blondie come here." Kyo called. Momiji glanced at the two girls smiled, and skipped away to Kyo singing"-Who's walking in the forest? The birds and the bee's calling Momiji-" **

**-Back with Ciel, Yuki, Mizuki, and Sebastian-**

**"So how are we going to plan this?" Sebastian asked. All gave him worried looks (of course not Ciel who was gawking at Kazuki and Yukimaru.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_**"So how are we going to plan this?" Sebastian asked. All gave him worried looks (of course not Ciel who was gawking at Kazuki and Yukimaru.)**_

**Yuki scanned over the faces of the people he had just met. He smiled and stood up. Mizuki looked up at him and scrambled to her feet.**

**"An ambush. But we'll need to gather some more characters." He looked around for an objection. Ciel rose to his feet.**

**"An ambush? Please with those Akustki guys out there we have no chance." He said. Mizuki turned to him.**

**"Akatsuki... not Akustki." She locked her jaw and turned back to Yuki. He started to pace.**

**"Right. And well there is what are those other things... vampires." Mizuki thought up a list of vampire animes. Millennium Snow, Vampire Knight, the yaoi How to seduce a vampire (she saw the name once; Yukimaru is the one into yaoi), Vampire Hunder D,****Trinity Blood**,**Blood-The last vampire**,**Blood +,****Nightwalker**,** Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Lunar legend),****Rosario + Vampire,****Vampire Princess Miyu**,**Hellsing**,**Dracula:Sovereign Of The Damn**,** and Legend of Duo. _But which one was it? Or could it be all? "_And then you have the Jinjurikis, the zodiac, werewolves, and who knows what else waiting for us... oh and demons."**

**"Still how do we beat them I mean we need more people." Ciel argued. Sebastian stood behind him ready to defend him. Yuki looked at him.**

**"Well we gather who ever we need. And in the time we have... that won't be many." Yuki looked down on the 13 year old and then down to Mizuki. Her emotion-less face, blank. Yuki didn't know how to talk to her. The girls outfit went from a sparkly dress to black pants with purple on it, some chains, and even ripped at the knees. Her shirt as well turned into this punk rock look and her hair went from long and flowing into bundled, by a bow and straight with straight side bangs that reached the tip of her chin. She didn't wear make up but she seemed sickly pale. Ciel noticed right away and edged closer to Sebastian's side.**

**"Well then..." Mizuki said on a flat tone. "We shall gather who we need and fast. We should as well split up just so we can be sure to get more people." **

**"But.." Yuki started, but Mizuki (painfully) glared at him, holding back a blush.**

**"But nothing. We go into teams of two. Obviously everyone has fallen in love we should go with the person we hate the most. Just so its obvious. I'll take Ciel." Mizuki looked at Ciel who was right against Sebastian. He nodded slightly.**

**"I have to take Sebastian though." He said, in an attemped tall voice. Mizuki nodded. Then she looked at Yuki. **

**"You are with Kyo. Kazuki is with Momiji. Yukimaru is with Naruto." Mizuki called over the girls. Yukimaru had a grin on her face. _Yes! With Naruto-kun! I have always dreamed of it! But I have to pretend to hate him... just so she won't notice._ Her face fell when she was told she was with Naruto. Naruto grunted.**

**"Well I see you're with me little miss. I hate Naruto. Hah serves you right!" Naruto laughed. _Aw man what if this is like her trying to trick the emo one? _Yukimaru and Naruto stalked off to the leaf village. Ciel, Sebastian, and Mizuki walked away to the world of Inuyasha. Kyo and Yuki walked to their own home. Kazuki and Momiji walked away (Momiji ran off saying "I know you'll like them! I know you will!). They were already split up, in action, danger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow last chapter was soo short (stupid me getting kicked off the magical-ness called computer...) so let me make it up for you and lets see what Yukimaru and Naruto are up to.**

**Chapter 5.**

_**"Well I see you're with me little miss. I hate Naruto. Hah serves you right!" Naruto laughed. Aw man what if this is like her trying to trick the emo one? Yukimaru and Naruto stalked off to the leaf village. Ceil, Sebastian, and Mizuki walked away to the world of Inuyasha. Kyo and Yuki walked to their own home. Kazuki and Momiji walked away (Momiji ran off saying "I know you'll like them! I know you will!). They were already split up, in action, danger.**_

**-With Yukimaru and Naruto-**

**They walked at least 12 inches apart. Yukimaru didn't know if Mizuki was spying on them or not and she could see Naruto was mad. His jaw was locked and his hands were clenched. She loved how he still seemed child-ish (even though she was herself). The Shippuden Naruto was much better then original 12 year old Naruto or even 14. She loved how he still wore orange, but with the black color added to it, it seemed better than blue. His face was so irritated when he looked straight ahead. His perfect blue eyes glaring in front of him and his lips in a line. His nose only poked out a bit and his 3 whiskers (on his right side) were even. She sighed. _Why would Mizuki watch us I mean she went with Ciel and Sebby. _She looked to her ninja shoes. _And who cares... Naruto is amazing. _He looked at the depressed girl.**

**"H-Hey whats wrong? You're not mad at me for being a jerk are you? Cause if you are I-I'm sorry." He stopped. She went on and didn't notice. She only heard the sound of her feet only moving and stopped. She looked behind her and Naruto stood there with his palms covering his eyes. **

**"I-I'm not mad. I'm glad to be with you on this mission." She pulled her mouth into a smile. He looked through his fingers. **

**"You don't seem to be to happy." He said. She looked down at her shoes and then back to him. **

**"I'm extremely happy! Trust me I have always wanted to do a mission with you! Even though you're a fictional character that is." She blushed and turned around._ What have I done? Now he must think I'm stupid for just saying THAT._**

**_She really does like me. I-I thought she was like everyone else. _Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He put his arms over her shoulder. "It's alright. If that's the way you apologize." Yukimaru's face went to a deep red. Her heart beat sped up and she was barely controlling her breathing. Naruto only laughed as if he knew what a girls reaction was to him (he never gets a girl. Only Hinata acts like this and she never says anything, jeez). **

**"Umm... Naruto?" A male voice said. Naruto and Yukimaru looked up to find Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. His white hair stuck out at the side like it normally did, his Ninja outfit the way Yukimaru remembered it, and a look on his face like he needed help.**

**"Hey... Kakashi." Naruto stepped away. He looked at the red Yukimaru and then to his master. "We were just headed that way." **

**"You can't go that way." Kakashi said. He looked at Yukimaru who was just turning back to her pale color and back to his student. "There has been a bombing. No time for details though. Not a lot has survived and most of the people have died as well. Its already happened. Sasuke is responsible." Naruto let out a shriek of cussing and ran in the direction of Konoha. Kakashi watched him leave and then looked at Yukimaru.**

**"Is it true Sasuke did it? I mean Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen yet." Yukimaru took a step and then noticed Kakashi laughing. "Hey whats so funny?"**

**"Stupid kid..." Kakashi turned into Sasuke. "Even that loser couldn't see past my disguise." Yukimaru was about to scream when the rest of team Taka showed up. They all wore Akatsuki cloaks (besides Sasuke who was wearing his Shippuden outfit). Yukimaru screamed loudly so Naruto could hear it. Jugo covered his ears and screamed as well. Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Jugo to calm him down and glared at Yukimaru. She stilled herself. Karin and Suigest looked at each other (really glaring) and then nodded. Both grabbed Yukimaru's arms while Sasuke walked closer.**

**"What a shame we have to kill you. And here I thought you could be useful... Then again you're a defenseless character out of the blue who has no power at all." Sasuke grabbed Yukimaru's chin and glared at her brown eyes. "I will kill you here and now. How does that sound?" **

**"It sounds like you've gone completely whacko." Yukimaru cursed. She glared at him. Karin's grip was getting harder. Yukimaru started to tap her foot. "LET GO OF ME YOU RED HEADED!" But it only got worse. Yukimaru kicked and thrashed wildly. Both Karin and Suigest sighed. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there looking at the crazy girl. She stopped when she heard the sound of hand signals. She looked at Sasuke who was doing the "Fire Ball Jutsu" Hand signs. She felt pain in her chest. She was at the end of her line. **

**"So you Know this Jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he finished off. "Fire...Ball...Jutsu."**

**"RASANGAN!" Naruto had a clone with him and the ball of blue in his palm. Karin and Suigest let go and jumped back. Sasuke pulled out his sword and almost got Naruto's throat if it weren't for Yukimaru tackling him. She punched awkwardly and spit on his face. Sasuke got angry and threw her off. Naruto caught her. He put her down and did his hand signs.**

**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About 120 Naruto's appeared. Sasuke used his Sharingan to look past the Jutsu, but It was enough time for Naruto to carry Yukimaru to safety. **

**-Away From Sasuke- **

**They had ran all the way to the ruins of The Leaf village. It was burned in black fire. Nothing was what it looked like in the Books or Shows. Yukimaru sat there (on an old crate) and looked up at Naruto who was looking at a burned picture. He crumpled it up and threw it to the side. He looked everywhere, just not at Yukimaru. **

**"Why would he do this?" Naruto asked. Yukimaru didn't answer. "Why was it he never wanted things to be out of place, just him killing his brother and then leaving this place himself?" Yukimaru stood up and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. Yukimaru bit on her lip. _Naruto didn't want to hurt Sasuke.. He never wanted Sasuke to hurt what he had left in his life._**

**"Naruto... The only reason why he did this is because he could be in a depression. He could feel bad about killing Itachi and all. Maybe thats why he would-" **

**"Why in the world would he be sad? Itachi killed his clan! And now hes the only remaining thing left! Itachi ruined his life." Naruto shook of Yukimaru and kicked at the crate she was sitting on before. "Besides he wouldn't just burn the leaf for anything." Yukimaru stood there looking at her feet. She drew in a breath and turned and hugged Naruto's back. Her face was buried in his shirt. **

**"Naruto forget Sasuke and lets find the rest of you're team." Yukimaru said into his back. Naruto looked ahead surprised. He turned to look over his shoulder and stepped forward, turned around and pulled Yukimaru into a hug.**

**"Lets go then." He picked Yukimaru up and jumped off to find his group.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**-With Kazuki and Momiji- **

**They walked down a dirt path that had no light posts or anything to show you the way. It was like you had to use instincts to walk across this path. A sudden fog blinded the two, but they weren't scared. The weeds on this path grabbed at their feet, threatening to pull them down to their forest on both sides of this path were just as creepy. No movement or life. Just a black darkness loomed. Kazuki glanced at Momiji. He had no emotion in his face which made chills dance on her spine. _Momiji had to be here before. He looks like he has seen this all before. Where to go. How to walk._ She looked in front of herself again. The air around them became thick. The smell of just mowed grass filled their noses. Momiji looked at Kazuki and placed his hand in front of her. **

**"We have to stop here. I must say this now. If I hurt you or anyone else hurts you... just scream. I'll save you. The people we meet are... very special and can help us... but they will react and it could get me in trouble." Momiji dropped his hand and pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket.**

**"Whats that for?" Kazuki asked in a flat tone. Momiji looked at her.**

**"Well in order for us to do this you have to be blinded. The people will think your just a helpless human and they will report us to there master. Thats all I can say. Put this on." He handed her the cloth and she tied it so her eyes were covered, she had no idea what he was planning and she should've been let in on it. Momiji took her arm.**

**"This will hurt... but please bare with me... this is the only time I can't protect you so scream." He bit down on her arm and broke skin. She screamed loudly that it even echoed through the creepy forest. She snatched her arm away from him and cradled it.**

**"Go away! Get away from me you little twirp!" Kazuki fell to the ground. She couldn't see. She couldn't run away from Momiji. She struggled to her feet. She tripped and fell into someone. It couldn't have been Momiji because this person was to tall. **

**"Are you alright?" The person asked. She swore she knew who it was and she knew she hated him. She backed away and once again hit another person. This person grabbed her shoulders. **

**"Untie her blind fold. Bratty kid needs to see who's shes messing with." A girl voice said. Kazuki locked her jaw. She knew who it was and she knew she hated this person. The blind fold was untied and it fell to the ground. Kazuki was surrounded by vampires. Kaname, Adio, Kain, Ruka, Ichijo, Shiki, Serien, Rima, and Maria. She growled as she set her eyes back on Kaname who had a fading smile on his face.**

**"I will ask again. Are you alright?" He asked. Kazuki just stood there, glaring. Ruka had her shoulders. She shook her lightly.**

**"Why don't you tell him if you're alright and then you can thank him for saving you!" She yelled. She pushed Kazuki to the ground.**

**"I don't have the heart to answer someone so... cold blooded." Kazuki answered. "I don't say sorry to people who kill. People who think they are human... but really they are vampires. I have no heart for Kaname or anyone who is standing here." She swallowed and stood up.**

**"Its okay, Miss. Trust me we don't want to hurt you." Ichijo said smiling. Kazuki turned her attenchion to the kind vampire. **

**"Trusting a vampire is foolish." She said simply. She put her hand over the wound on her arm. "I just want Momiji so I can return him back to where we came from."**

**"I'm afraid you cannot get him back. He caused harm and now is discussing it with the head master. We need to take you to the medical center and get you fixed up. Like you said... don't trust vampires." Kaname said. Everyone stared at him. Adio walked up to Kazuki.**

**"I'll take you there then. You can trust me. I hate eatting when I'm full." He smiled. Kazuki shook her head. **

**"I'll take her." Someone in the distance said in a flat tone. He walked from the shadows. His white-grey hair was very noticable and his purple eyes flickered to the faces of all the vampires and landed on Kazuki's. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kaname. "Girl, come over here." His eyes never left Kaname's face as she walked over to him. He finally lowered his gun and looked at her with no emotion. "Follow me." He turned and she walked with him. Not exactly with him though, more like behind him. She knew he was a vampire but she could trust him. **

**"Thanks for getting me away from them." She said flatly. No answer. She didn't want to randomly say his name, but she had to tell him what had happened. She swallowed and opened her mouth.**

**"Look. Don't go near those night class students alone. They are trouble and you getting yourself injured out here is sort of a problem for us." He turned and glared at her. "You don't even need to be here. You got hurt by another vampire didn't you?" He looked at her face and swallowed.**

**"He wasn't a vampire. He's a kid from another anime. You... you are Zero and we need you and the Nightclass to help us." She clutched her hands into fists and glared at him. "And don't go yelling at me because they came to me because of my wound." Zero stood amazed at this girl. He pulled his gun from his pocket and pointed at her. **

**"Who are you? And why should I believe anything you are saying?" Zero glared right back at her. She sighed and walked past him. **

**"I'm Kazuki. I come from the real world. Where vampires don't exist and you people are made up." She continued walking. "Go ahead and shoot me. But if you do, don't go killing yourself when the world needs you're help with saving it from you're enemies." Zero lowered his gun. _This girl..._**

**"Come here." He pulled out a white cloth. Kazuki walked closer. He grabbed her arm and examined the wound. He locked his jaw and closed his eyes. He tied the cloth around it. "Headmaster Cross needs to know you're here." He dropped her arm and walked to a lit up field. A building sat on this field. Kazuki followed him into the building and up the stairs. Zero opened the doors and let themselves into the office. Yuuki, Momiji, and headmaster Cross was all sitting around a desk. **

**"Ahh Zero and... you're Kazuki, no?" Headmaster Cross smiled. Kazuki nodded. "So you need my nightclass students and my son Zero for you're little save the world thing?"**

**"Sir I told you its the truth! I wouldn't lie!" Momiji said. Yuuki looked at him.**

**"You hurt the girl. How are we suppose to believe anything you say?" Yuuki questioned.**

**"Please believe me!" Momiji said. Zero walked over to the window and looked out it. **

**"They were out there surrounding her like a pack of wild animals looking for dinner." Zero muttered. Headmaster Cross nodded. **

**"I understand. Kazuki please take a seat and we can all talk this out. I might be able to help you with this situation."Kazuki nodded and took a seat next to Momiji. She looked at Zero, Momiji, Yuuki, and the headmaster. "Just start from the beginning."**

**"Well... I was spending the night at my friends house, her name is Mizuki..." And so she continued with her explaining to the fictional characters. She was actually talking to characters that in her world people thought were some made up and retarded thing. She was safe and was full-filling her wish for Mizuki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rei stood there all alone. Un-protected and scared. She couldn't cling to Mizuki like she always did and she couldn't hide with her teddy. She hid in the bushes waiting for her friends. They had forgotten to team her up with someone and now she was freaking out. _Oh dear! W-what if the bad guys come after me? What if they made me stay behind for a reason. No they wouldn't leave me alone... They are my friends. _A crack somewhere off in the distance made her body tense up. She bit down on her lip and peaked through the bushes. She swore it was Kyo so she stepped out.**

**"Y..Yuki?" She asked in a small voice. The person who looked like Yuki looked at her with an emotion-less face. This was not Yuki. She didn't know who this person was. She backed up so she was hidden in the bushes.**

**"Come here kid." The boy asked. His purple eyes scanned her face and his dark blue hair shined in the light. He didn't seem bad. But he didn't seem good either. She slowly walked towards him. She shook a little bit, but controlled it. "Whats you're name?"**

**"Rei." She said in a small voice. **

**"Rei... hmm. Well I'm Lelouch. Tell me, are you with the Japanese or Brittian?" He scanned her face for his answer but couldn't see it.**

**"Japanese." She said. Lelouch squinted and reached for a gun.**

**"You're a liar. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Lelouch clutched his gun but didn't pull it out. Rei stood there as stiff as a statue.**

**"Please don't. I... I have come to...h...help." She had tears welling up in her eyes. **

**"Help with what?" He asked. **

**"The bad guys destroying this..this realm." Rei's knee's gave way and she fell to them. Lelouch let go of his gun and walked near her. **

**"How can you help? You're a tiny useless kid." Lelouch bent down. "Besides I can do it alone. I am much stronger than all of them."**

**"I...I don't know which anime you're from... but if you say you're as strong as them all.. then why aren't you doing... anything now?" Rei went red in the face. She wanted Mizuki. She wanted her friends to hide her. But they were long gone. Lelouch stood back up. He crossed his arms.**

**"Why are you alone? You say there are bad guys out there. What if I'm not the good guy?" Lelouch glared at the shaking child.**

**"I can feel that you are one of the good guys. You're face explains it." Rei said. "I'm alone because my friends went to get help."**

**"They are never coming back then." Lelouch said. He held out his hand. "Come on. I'll bring you somewhere safe so you don't get yourself hurt."**

**"I can't." Rei looked up at him. His face showed he was annoyed. "I have to wait for my friends they said they were coming back."**

**"Whatever. I guess I have to stay with you then. If you refuse to leave such a dangerous place... I have to protect you." Lelouch walked over to a tree and leaned against it. _Protect me? Wait, why did he know I was here? _Rei calmed herself and looked around._ The character looks like Yuki and yet he isn't Yuki. Mizuki I really need you._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.**

**Rei stood there all alone. Un-protected and scared. She couldn't cling to Mizuki like she always did and she couldn't hide with her teddy. She hid in the bushes waiting for her friends. They had forgotten to team her up with someone and now she was freaking out. _Oh dear! W-what if the bad guys come after me? What if they made me stay behind for a reason. No they wouldn't leave me alone... They are my friends. _A crack somewhere off in the distance made her body tense up. She bit down on her lip and peaked through the bushes. She swore it was Yuki so she stepped out.**

**"Y...Yuki?" She asked in a small voice. The person who looked like Yuki looked at her with an emotion-less face. This was not Yuki. She didn't know who this person was. She backed up so she was hidden in the bushes.**

**"Come here kid." The boy asked. His purple eyes scanned her face and his dark blue hair shined in the light. He didn't seem bad. But he didn't seem good either. She slowly walked towards him. She shaked a little bit but controlled it. "Whats you're name?"**

**"Rei." She said in a small voice. **

**"Rei... hmm. Well I'm Lelouch. Tell me are you with the Japanese or Brittian?" He scanned her face for his answer but couldn't see it.**

**"Japanese." She said. Lelouch squinted and reached for a gun.**

**"You're a liar. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Lelouch clutched his gun but didn't pull it out. Rei stood there as stiff as a statue.**

**"Please don't. I... I have come to...h...help." She had tears welling up in her eyes. **

**"Help with what?" He asked. **

**"The bad guys destroying this..this realm." Rei's knee's gave way and she fell to them. Lelouch let go of his gun and walked near her. **

**"How can you help? You're a tiny, useless kid." Lelouch bent down. "Besides I can do it alone. I am much stronger than all of them."**

**"I...I don't know which anime you're from... but if you say you're as strong as them all.. then why aren't you doing... anything now?" Rei went red in the face. She wanted Mizuki. She wanted her friends to hide her. But they were long gone. Lelouch stood back up. He crossed his arms.**

**"Why are you alone? You say there are bad guys out there. What if I'm not the good guy?" Lelouch glared at the shaking child.**

**"I can feel that you are one of the good guys. You're face explains it." Rei said. "I'm alone because my friends went to get help."**

**"They are never coming back then." Lelouch said. He held out his hand. "Come on. I'll bring you somewhere safe so you don't get yourself hurt."**

**"I can't." Rei looked up at him. His face showed he was annoyed. "I have to wait for my friends. They said they were coming back."**

**"Whatever. I guess I have to stay with you then. If you refuse to leave such a dangerous place... I have to protect you." Lelouch walked over to a tree and leaned against it. _Protect me? Wait why did he know I was here? _Rei calmed herself and looked around._ The character looks like Yuki and yet he isn't Yuki. Mizuki, I really need you._**


End file.
